


Sweet Girl

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Liza was such a sweet girl, with just the right amount of spice.





	Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Garota Doce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790301) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #003 - sweet.

Liza was such a sweet girl, with just the right amount of spice. Of course, she was a rough diamond, in much need of polishing, but she was willing to be trained, and obedient enough, when the situation called for it. Liza was a true find, and it was a shame that Fish had to send her away, she would be interesting to keep around the club. Not interesting enough to keep, of course, as dominating Gotham’s underworld was a much more attractive prospect, but maybe interesting enough to retrieve, after all was said and done and Falcone was finished.


End file.
